My Special Friend
by xxx FennekinFireFox xxx
Summary: After the defeat of Dark Gaia. Sonic is starting to miss Chip and he wont tell anyone, he goes for a walk to be alone. Amy wants to know what's troubling him and Tails notices that Chip isnt there and Amy knew what was wrong. Amy starts to tell Sonic to tell her the memories that he and Chip had together. Sonamy one-shot


**This is a SonicxAmy one-shot, Sonic has just came back from defeating Dark Gaia and Amy is doing a party for him in Sharmar but Sonic isn't in a party mood, and he goes somewhere and Amy wants to know what's wrong with him. Enjoy :)**

Sonic has just defeat a world threatening monster known as Dark Gaia. But for the first time in his life, he had help from Light Gaia who he called Chip. Sonic can never get his werehog form ever again and he thanks Dark Gaia for that. Sonic was on Tails's plane since Tails found him running on the outskirts of Apotos. Tails told Sonic about a party in Sharmar, but Sonic isn't in a party mood.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" asked Tails who is really concerned for his brothers safety "you're really quite,"

Sonic poured his green eyes away from the bracelet in his wrist "it's, umm, noting im just thinking about the party," he lied. But he really misses Chip. He doesn't want to admit it to his friends and _definitely_not Amy. Sonic has been thinking about Amy since he restored the yellow chaos emerald in Sharmar, but whenever she wants to talk with him, he runs away.

About 2 hours later Sonic and Tails made it to Sharmar were the party is being held that was being held by Amy. All of the people in the party saw Sonic and went to send their congratulations on defeating Dark Gaia, but Amy just jumped on him.

"SONIC YOUR OK, I WAS SO WORRIED!" she screamed as she hugged Sonic tighter, Sonic was turning abit blue.

"Amy…can't breathe…here," he chocked, Amy saw what she was doing and she let go, blushing like a school girl.

"Sorry Sonic, do you wanna get something to eat?" asked Amy who was twiddling with her thumbs "You do look hungry,"

Sonic shook his head "No thanks Ames, im just gonna go for a walk," he said glumly and he left. Amy just stood there just watching him go, she really wants to know what's bothering him but if she went Sonic might tell her to go back.

Amy was looking around for Tails to see if he knows what's wrong with Sonic, she found Tails drinking some soda "Tails, do you know what's wrong with Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Not really, but I did see him looking at some weird bracelet on his left wrist," shrugged Tails "But I have noticed Chip isn't here,"

Amy gasped "He misses Chip, I have to find Sonic. I'll see you later Tails," said Amy as she ran in Sonic's direction. Tails was just left in the dust and Professor Pickle was now next to Tails.

"I think Miss Rose is right. Light Gaia has been with Sonic throughout the adventure," explained the professor "It will be hard for Sonic to forget him, but I think Miss Rose will be Sonic in his right steps,"

/

Amy was getting really hot from all this running in the heat and she was started shouting Sonic's name "SONIC, WHERE ARE YOU!" she yelled, she then saw something blue in the distance. She knew it was Sonic and she walked towards him.

"Sonic, I know you miss Chip," she said in sad tone "I miss him too,"

"You do? But you didn't know him well," said Sonic as he was watching the green round gem on the silver band on his wrist "I knew him more than the rest of you,"

Amy sat down next to him "I know Sonic you knew him more than the rest of us. But I miss him,"

"I know, you just said. I know it was his duty to save the world from Dark Gaia but he was so small. I knew he couldn't do it himself and he became one of my best-friends," said Sonic; Amy's ears went abit flat at what Sonic said. She thinks that Sonic was never her best-friend but then she had an idea.

"Sonic why don't you tell me your best memories with him?. I would love to hear some," said Amy as she put her hands on top of Sonic's.

Sonic smiled slightly "Sure,"

Sonic was just telling Amy about nearly everything, Amy giggled in some places and she was now about to hear the food battle in Chun-Nun "So we had three meat buns to share, then we both saw that there was one left. We had our chop-sticks ready and we both for it at the same time," laughed Sonic

"But I had more power than him. He tried to trick me by pointing what's behind me. I looked and he was still struggling to get the bun out from my chop-stick" Amy started laughing abit "and we started to fight over it, but the bun flew in the air, but I blame Chip because he can fly, he caught it in his mouth. He didn't know where he was flying and he fell head first onto a pot and he got stuck," laughed Sonic, Amy started laughing too.

"Wow that must have been fun," she laughed "Tell me about Alaska, what did you do there?"

"Well I'll start about what happened when we were out in the day," started Sonic "We were running in abit of a blizzard and I saw Chip falling behind. I went to see what was up and he was hungry" Amy can see what was gonna happen "he had some chocolate with him, he took a bit and all of a sudden it hurt his teeth. He was flying around while his teeth were hurting. I had the chocolate and I knocked and it was frozen solid," said Sonic, Amy laughed slightly

"Poor Chip," smiled Amy

"Yea and I have one more funny moment," said Sonic "This one is from Adabat,"

"Do tell," smiled Amy, she's starting to blush and she can see that Sonic is also. Maybe he does love her after all.

Sonic smiled at her "Ok, we were in Adabat drinking coconut milk, I just taking in the scenery and Chip finished his and he wanted mine. I gave it to him but after he finished drinking his face got stuck inside" said Sonic "he got if off and it went into the air while Chip was rolling down the hill. The half coconut landed on my head and on that note three more came down and banged on my head," Amy couldn't help herself so she laughed.

Sonic blushed in embarrassment but he still went on "I saw Chip fly right above them, I was surprized that he was still thirsty, I cracked them for him and I got him some straws. And he was drinking from them, I was surprized,"

Amy laughed "looks like you had fun, im guessing that's Chip's necklace?" Amy eyed the bracelet on Sonic's wrist

"Yea, he gave it to me…well I found it where I first met him. And I heard his voice it said '_I'll never forget you, I'll be here by you…always. A part of the earth you tread_'" said Sonic, Amy hugged Sonic gently and Sonic hugged her back.

"It will be ok Sonic, we'll all miss him," Amy was rubbing Sonic's quills for comfort "He'll will be in our hearts forever,"

Sonic pulled out from the hug "I know he will be with us Ames," Amy looked at Sonic and pecked him on the cheek; he turned into a deep red.

"Now do you wanna go back to the party?" asked Amy and Sonic nodded "Ok…Chilly dogs made by me," she grinned

"NO WAY!" yelled Sonic "I HAVE TO TRY THEM!" Sonic then picked Amy up in his arms and ran down really fast all that was left behind was a gust of wind as they went back to the party. Sonic is thankful that Amy talked to him. Thanks to her he can move on but he will never forget his best-friend…Chip.

**What did you think? Good or bad?, I think this should have happened, like Sonic missing Chip and Amy comforts him just outside of Sharmar. I thought it was a good idea that Sonic tells Amy about the good memories that he had with Chip. Like from those 3 special clips from the game, the Fight over the meat bun in Chun-Nun, the frozen chocolate in Alaska and the coconut milk drinking in Adabat XD. Review me and LOVE YOU GUYS ^-^ XXXX**


End file.
